The Final Battle, The Final Confessions
by TrueLoveBeliever
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet one last time in their final battle.  This is my first story on fanfiction... NaruSasu, yaoi. dont like dont read.  R&R Flames are allowed.


_Okay so this is my first story on FanFiction. I do have other stories. But they are on Quizilla under the pen name of TrueLoveBeliever. R&R please._

* * *

_Whoosh_

_Clink_

Two boys, no, men, fly past each other. Kunais meeting the other. Sweat dripping off their bodies. This was the final battle. The one to determine everything. Their lives, their future lives, and if they could ever achieve their dream.

Blond hair partially blocked the tanned demon-holding view. His azure eyes set in concentration. Eyes that once held happiness had become dull. He didn't want to do this, but there was no other way. Fighting a battle with his best friend. _Why?_ He constantly asked himself. _Why me? Why him? _He wanted to run away, from all of this. It had taken him so long to realize this, but he had fallen in love with his best friend, his greatest enemy, his biggest rival.

"TEME! Stop it! Stop fighting me!"

"Shut up, Dobe!"

"Please!" The Kyuubi container had a desperate tone.

The raven haired Uchiha stopped, mid-charge. The word, the sound of it, was heart-wrenching.

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered, "I'm sorry. This is the way it has to be. This is the way it was meant to be. One of us has to die."

Even the avenger had a tone of regret, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. This has been the first time he said his rival's name for a long time. The name rolled off his tongue with no difficulty, like it was meant to be said.

"You are going to die, today, Dobe," Sasuke announced, back with his cold demeanor.

"URUSAI TEME!" Naruto, too, put on his concentrated face. Both, once again, charged at each other.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, putting his hands in a cross formation. 1 Naruto poofed up next to the real one. Sasuke quickly re-activated his Sharingan and made a Chidori. Naruto gathered chakra and created a Rasengan. As they neared each other, they both jumped up as the Bunshin poofed away.

**Flashback**

_Two young boys aimed towards each other in one final attack at the Valley of the End. One with a bright ball of Rasengan, the other with a blazing ball of Chidori._

_The blonde Kyuubi container was dead on target, but suddenly realized, this was his best friend, the only one he could ever love. The only one he could ever trust. With those thoughts, he missed. He slanted his hand slightly and missed, while he still got hit. _

"_Sasuke," he whispered._

"_I'm sorry, Dobe," the raven haired boy whispered back._

_A silent agreement was made. They would meet again, to finish what was started. To fight a fairer fight. To think over their loyalties. _

**Flashback Ends**

Naruto, at last second, deactivated the Rasengan and jumped out of harm's way. Sasuke looked towards the Naruto who was now standing on the ground, face looked at the dirt. Then he glanced up, face set in a hard gaze.

"SASUKE! I won't let you do this! I'm going to take you back with me, even if it kills me in the process."

"You're too weak, Dobe," Sasuke replied but in his heart, he knew it was a lie.

_You're the strongest person I've ever known, Dobe. _

Naruto became angered by this and with newfound energy, pounced on Sasuke in a very un ninja like way. Tears came to Naruto's eyes as straddled Sasuke and punched him, but not really inflicting that much pain.

"WHY?! WHY?! Why would you go and leave? We were all looking for you. You had everything there!" Sasuke only lay there in silence, then he spoke.

"There was no power to be gained in that pathetic excuse of a village."

"No… That's not true. We would have helped. I would have trained with you day and night if it would have made you stay. All of us, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, the entire Rookie 9; we all would have helped. You- You told me to not take shortcuts. Look at what you're doing now. Even if you do kill Itachi… what then? You're killing the last family member you have. The power you have, it's not yours. It's Orochimaru's, it will always be his, you… your strength won't be the one to kill Itachi."

"Na-" Sasuke started.

Naruto cut him off. "No. Let me finish. My whole life I had been shunned, looked down upon. You know, you and the rest of Team 7 were my first friends. The first time I had ever been accepted. Chasing Sakura around was fun. Fighting with you was fun. I know, it's weird to say that. But, it made me feel… human. Like I wasn't some monster. But… when you left… I had held anger towards you. But your absence made me realize just how much you mean to me. Sasuke… I fell in love with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"W-What?" he stuttered. This isn't what he meant to happen. He expected crying, yelling, hitting… all of that, but not a confession. Naruto slowly got up and stood.

"So Sasuke, if killing your brother really means that much to you… then I really can't change that can I? But no matter what, you will not leave this fight with me alive. Either you kill me or I drag you back."

_Naruto… Itachi… NO! My ultimate goal is to avenge my family! _

Another voice popped up in Sasuke's head.

_But Naruto loves you. You could always defeat Itachi some other time. Naruto is important to you. He's your best friend._

"NO!" Sasuke yelled out loud. He looked up, Sharingan blazing in his eyes.

"I will kill you. I MUST AVENGE MY FAMILY," He yelled. Chidori erupted in a big blue ball as he ran towards Naruto. Sasuke expected him to dodge or do something. But, Naruto just stood there.

-I love you, Sasuke- was mouthed to Sasuke as he brought his hand slamming into Naruto's chest. Tears fell down both of their faces.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry," Sasuke sobbed.

"Sa-su-ke," Naruto weakly said. Sasuke leaned down slowly and gave him a soft innocent kiss.

"I did fall in love with you Naruto. You're my best friend, you're always going to be my best friend. I love you, Naruto. But, it's too late now."

Naruto gave a small genuine smile. They looked into each other's eyes one last time as Naruto died and gave his last breath. Silent words said between them.

_I love you, Naruto and you'll always be in my heart._

_I love you, Sasuke and I always will._

Sasuke stood up and carried Naruto with him to a place deep in the forest. He lay Naruto down on the ground as he sat down next to the dead body.

_He needs a grave. That's the least I can do for him._

With that thought, Sasuke started digging. When the grave was deep enough, Naruto was placed down in it and was covered once again. The raven haired Uchiha stood up and dusted his pants.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

Sasuke slowly turned around, tears still streaming down his pale white face, and he went back to Orochimaru's lair.

_One day Naruto, I'll join you… wherever you are. _

From that day on, Sasuke would return to the grave at midnight exactly to visit and talk… to wherever Naruto was at.


End file.
